ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Plumbers Academy
Ben 10: Plumbers Academy is an American upcoming sequel animated television series on Cartoon Network in the United States. The series is the fifth installment in the Ben 10 franchise. The series is set to premiere in the future. It's rated TV-Y7-FV. Characters Main *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, the main protagonist who is set to be a solo hero like ages 10 from Ben 10, 15 from Alien Force, 16 from Ultimate Alien, 17 from Omniverse and 18 from Plumbers Academy/The Ultimatrix *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson, Ben's first sidekick like ages 10 from Ben 10, 15 from Alien Force, 16 from Ultimate Alien, 17 from Omniverse and 18 from Plumbers Academy/Sunny Tennyson, Ben's cousin *Greg Cipes as Kevin Ethan Levin, Ben's second sidekick and Gwen's boyfriend like ages 11 from Ben 10, 16 from Alien Force, 17 from Ultimate Alien, 18 from Omniverse and 19 from Plumbers Academy *Bumper Robinson as Rook, Ben's third sidekick and plumber *Charlie Schlatter as Tack, Ben's fourth sidekick and plumber *Kevin Michael Richardson as Magister Pyke, Ben's fifth sidekick and magister ranked plumber *Grey DeLisle as Xylene, Ben's sixth sidekick, Third Omnitrix carrier, former member of the DNA Force and Max's girlfriend *Yyvan Pham as Myaxx, Ben's seventh sidekick, former Azmuth's assistant and former member of the DNA Force *Juliet Landau as Helen Wheels, current Ben's eighth sidekick and former Pierce's best friend who died from Ultimate Alien *Khary Payton as Manny Armstrong, current Ben's ninth sidekick and former Pierce's best friend who died from Ultimate Alien *Zeno Robinson as Alan Albright, current Ben's tenth sidekick and former Pierce's best friend who died from Ultimate Alien *Dee Bradley Baker as Tiffin, prince of Lewoda and Ben's new pet *Tia Texada as Elena Validus, she's a scientist and Ben's girlfriend *Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson, Ben's grandpa *Tara Platt as Jennifer Nocturne *Vyvan Pham as Julie Yamamoto, tennis player/Ship, Julie's pet/Probity, she's 10 year old blue girl was the current Ben's new sister and former factory worker *Rob Paulsen as Baz-El, atmosphere surveyor and treasure hunter/Rhomboid Vreedle, current hero and former villan *Juliet Landau as Natalie "Lili" Tennyson, Gwen's mother/Verdona Tennyson, Max's wife and Gwen's great-grandmother *Beth Littleford as Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mother *Scott Menville as Jimmy Jones *Chris Pratt as Cooper Daniels *Don McManus as Carl Tennyson, Max's son, Sandra's husband and Ben's father *Dee Bradley Baker as Joel Tennyson, Max's nephew/Harvey Hackett, Kevin's step-father *Will Friedle as Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson, Gwen's brother and Max's grandchild *Tara Strong as Lucy Mann Tennyson, Ben's sister *Miriam Flynn as Vera Tennyson, Max's sister and Ben and Gwen's great aunt *Brian George as Victor Validus, Elena's father *Miguel Ferrer as Magister Hulka *John DiMaggio as Magister Korwak, he's a current Captain of the Plumber Academy/Octagon Vreedle, current hero and former villain *David Kaye as Khyber, the main antagonist *James Arnold Taylor as Kodek Branigen, he's the current Leader in Alpha Squad *Alexander Polinsky as Argit, current hero and former Kevin's sidekick and villain Main (Ben's Third Omnitrix Aliens) *John DiMaggio as Rath *Dee Bradley Baker as AmpFibian/Humungousaur/Jetray/Spidermonkey/Echo Echo/Big Chill/Upchuck/Cannonbolt/Swampfire/Way Big/Brainstorm/ChamAlien/Goop/Terraspin/Wildmutt/Stinkfly/Shocksquatch/Eatle/Jury Rigg *Alex Winter as Nanomech *David Franklin as Heatblast *Daran Norris as Diamondhead *Carlos Alazraqui as Greymatter *Bumper Robinson as Blox Supporting *Matt Levin as Cash Murray *Scott Menville as J.T. *Kari Wahlgren as Charmcaster, current hero, Gwen's best friend and master magician and former villian and witch *Wil Wheaton as Darkstar, current hero and Kevin's friend and former villain *Dave Fennoy as Tetrax, he's a current Ultimatrix's guardian and former bounty-hunter *Gluto, Tetrax spaceship pilot, DNA Force member and new Plumber's Academy spaceship pilot for the most episodes *Jeff Bennett as Azmuth, Galvan Prime head scientist, DNA Force leader, Advisor to the Plumbers and new Captain of the Galvan Prime *David McCallum as Professor Paradox, time traveler *Molly Quinn as Eunice, new Azmuth's assistant *Paul Eiding as Moldywarp, he's a farmer and Kevin's old friend for most field trip episodes *Yuri Lowenthal as Orb, Decka's best friend in the town of Walton called Popcorn Festival for the most field trip episodes *Dee Bradley Baker as Zaw-Veenull, ambassador who Ben wins all the medals for the most episodes/Decka, Orb's best friend in the town of Walton called Popcorn Festival for the most field trip episodes *Ashley Johnson as Sicily, queen of Lewoda *Powers Boothe as Sunder, villain *John DiMaggio as Aggregor, villain/Adwaita, head of Ledgerdomain Crew *﻿Created by Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly and Steven T. Seagle *Produced by Matt Youngberg *Studio by Cartoon Network Studios/FAI Films/Youngheart Productions/Kroyer Films/Wild Brain Productions/Marathon Media Group *In Memory of Dwayne McDuffie Category:Series